The present invention relates to a dispensing, delivering or distributing apparatus for flowable media, particularly pastes or the like, with a thrust piston pump having a casing, as well as a pump piston guided along a piston path of a pump cylinder between a starting position and a pump stroke end position, as well as a pump chamber formed by the pump cylinder and connected to a discharge opening of the apparatus and into which issues a media inlet closed during the pump stroke and open in at least one return stroke position of the pump piston.
With such dispensers and particularly if very viscous or gel-like media, such as pastes, ointments or other pasty pharmaceutical products have to be supplied, it is generally difficult to obtain a good delivery whilst expending little force and to ensure that on each occasion per pump cycle a relatively precisely identical medium volume is supplied, i.e. there is a high dosing precision.